<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight (i really wanna fix your hurt) by Hugrabug_CtrlF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449249">tonight (i really wanna fix your hurt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugrabug_CtrlF/pseuds/Hugrabug_CtrlF'>Hugrabug_CtrlF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apolline is the vampire, F/F, Flirting, Joanne is the monster hunter, Married Characters, Married Couple, Vampire Original Character, Vampires, but at this point in the timeline she is retired, character hasn't eaten for three weeks but theyre a vampire so theyre mostly fine, monster hunter original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugrabug_CtrlF/pseuds/Hugrabug_CtrlF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your blush is paler than usual. When’s the last time you’ve eaten?”<br/>“I ate super recently, maybe you’re just not as smooth as you think you are.”<br/>“Please, don’t lie, my smooth seductive powers are amazing” Joanne places Apolline’s hands on her shoulders and pulls Apolline close so that the seemingly delicate woman’s face is in the crook of her neck as Apolline giggles a bit. </p>
<p>Just two married lesbians flirting and being concerned for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tonight (i really wanna fix your hurt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song title from if I get my way by little mix</p>
<p>this is a little piece I've written for two original characters I created earlier this year, I have a bigger story planned for them, but I've been really enjoying writing little slice of life pieces for them that occur after the main story I have planned, and I can do what I want, so this is what there is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have the most beautiful hands,” Joanne leans back to lay on the dusty rose-colored blanket. An overturned picnic basket lies a few feet away from her. She holds onto both of Apolline’s hands as Apolline unsuccessfully tries to get them out of Joanne’s grasp. Apolline moved from sitting next to Joanne to straddling her in an attempt to get more leverage.</p>
<p>“Well, the owner of the beautiful hands would like them back.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, what would I get in exchange?”</p>
<p>Apolline mouth forms a sharp smile, “How about a kiss?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t know if that’s good enough. These are the most beautiful hands in the world, you know.”</p>
<p>“Oh?? And how would you know that?? I doubt they’re the most beautiful in the whole world.”</p>
<p>“Nope. They are, I checked” Joanne’s eyes glisten with a gentle delight as she brings Apolline’s hands up to her face so she can kiss them.</p>
<p>“You checked?” Apolline playfully gives Joanne a suspicious stare.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did, I went and I looked at the hands of every single person on the planet and yours were,” Joanne stifles a giggle before continuing, “hands-down the most beautiful.”</p>
<p>A delicate pale blush tries to make its way down Apolline’s body, but most of the color quickly fades from her face. At the sight, Joanne sits up with concern, shifting Apolline’s body with her so she could peer into Apolline’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Your blush is paler than usual. When’s the last time you’ve eaten?”</p>
<p>“I ate super recently, maybe you’re just not as smooth as you think you are.”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t lie, my smooth seductive powers are amazing” Joanne places Apolline’s hands on her shoulders and pulls Apolline close so that the seemingly delicate woman’s face is in the crook of her neck as Apolline giggles a bit.</p>
<p>“Pleas-“</p>
<p>“No, seriously Lina, when’s the last time you’ve eaten,” Joanne whispers into Apolline’s ear, her face pressed against Apolline’s bright blonde carefully curled hair.</p>
<p>“I told you, it was re-“</p>
<p>“Apolline, my magnificent sunshine baby-“</p>
<p>“Really? Sunshine baby!-“</p>
<p>“When’s the last time you had some blood?”</p>
<p>Apolline sighs a bit as she pulls her head away from Joanne and looks up to observe their garden, trying to avoid Joanne’s eyes.</p>
<p>Joanne’s gaze does not let up.</p>
<p>“The sunflowers look nice this time of year.”</p>
<p>“Ohmyfuckinggod Apolline.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, three weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Babe, seriously, take some from me, you clearly need it.”</p>
<p>Apolline looks back to Joanne and rests her head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I was busy, and I forgot, okay”</p>
<p>“You need to take your health more seriously, you only get one life after death you know” Joanne smiles goofily as she says that, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“You are such a boob.”</p>
<p>“But I’m a cute boob, right”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I can say that you’re my boob.”</p>
<p>“Mmm good, now really drink some of my blood”</p>
<p>“Just like old times huh?” Apolline jokes.</p>
<p>“This is nothing like old times”</p>
<p>Joanne moves her head back slowly as Apolline leans in closer, fangs glistening in the last light of the day as the sun sets around the two of them. She presses a soft wet kiss to Joanne’s neck before biting down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also, I do have spotify playlists for these two characters if you want to listen<br/>apolline:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4XCImHeFNAJ4KM41G4S6hh?si=kCA6Me2-SUuqgtPfXS3RLg</p>
<p>joanne:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0WNfJFciL8MBPmnDpAPzy5?si=hYWHDoD1QTaTqHtImv_wxg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>